James' Wish
by JamesMorgan06
Summary: James is inlove with Jessie! Will Ash, the new pokemon master know it? Will they be lovers until the end?


This story is about James' wish to be wih Jessie after so many years. Hope you like it! I would like to have some reviews from you!

**

* * *

**

**James' Wish**

**By: JamesMorgan06**

**Chapter One: Viridian City Gym leaders**

It all started in the Viridian City gym, where Giovanni is the gym leader, and the boss of Team Rocket, where Jessie, James, and Meowth are members of this organization.

"I will be going to Saffron City to visit the main office of the Team Rocket organization. Since Cassidy and Butch are in their missions, and they are giving me every pokemon that I assigned to them, the two of you, Jessie and James, will be in charge of the Viridian City gym." Giovanni said to them with a very calm voice.

"Ohhh, we'll be a gym leader of this gym and it means that we are the strongest and the smartest gym leaders in the Kanto region!" James said

"So that means that if we become the gym leader…. We'll meet many trainers and we can also steal many pokemon!" Jessie said with extreme joy.

"I'm going to leave my pokemons to you. Take good care of them. I am going to leave the Earth badges in my office. I'll be going now." Giovanni said.

After how many weeks…

"Isn't there any pokemon trainer that will go to this gym to get an Earth badge. I'm so bored." James said with a very proud voice

**Chapter Two: Expression of each others' love**

Later at that evening, when Jessie and James are about to sleep, they were sitting in the couch, listening to a sweet love song.

" Jessie, it has been many years since you and I had been members of Team Rocket and you and I had been very good friends since that day when we met in the Pokemon Tech. Well, it's just foolish of me to ask but…."

"But what?"

"After all those years that we've been together, it seems like I had developed something in my life."

"What's that?"

"My love for you, Jessie, I love you! I've hiding my feelings for you for so long that's why sometimes I just go nuts and I began to think about hilarious things like you'll be in trouble and I don't know what to do just to save you."

"You know James, I had been thinking if you really are a friend of mine because sometimes it seems like you are talking to me like I'm someone very special for you. You see, even though you came from a very wealthy family and you had a chance to marry Jessibelle, you still preferred to stay with me and meowth in the organization. At that time, I realized that I am very special for you. That's why; I also love you, James."

"Ooh Jessie, you know you made me feel happy when you said those words to me."

"Jessie would you mind if I kiss you…Well, this will be the first time that I am going to kiss someone…"

James kissed Jessie very passionately. It seems to be a very long kiss to the two new lovebirds and it seems that they enjoyed it.

"James, would you mind if I do express my real feelings for you."

"Sure, sweetie, I don't really mind it, as a matter of act it will be an extreme pleasure for me so that I will know how you do really love me….."

Jessie lifted up James to the bed. He was in his Team Rocket shirt and Jessie as well.

"Honey, would you mind if I take of this t-shirt of yours so that I can already begin in expressing my love for you…."

"Hey Jess, what are you up to? Don't tell me that you are going to express your love for me by…"

Jessie covered James' lips and said, "Don't you like what I am about to do? Don't tell me that you don't want me to give my body and soul to you?"

James just agreed to what Jessie would like to do. Jessie took the privilege to take of his clothes and James got the privilege to take of Jessie's.

After they had removed each other's clothes, Jessie got up and locked the doors.

James began to say that he likes what they are doing just now and he wants to express his love for Jessie once more. James grabbed Jessie and he kissed her passionately. They kissed for such long period of time. After they kissed, Jessie got the blanket for the two of them to share.

"Jess, what if you get pregnant, you'll be fat, and will you get angry at me?"

"Of course not, my sweetie, for you, I will offer my life and my soul!"

"This will be the best night that I will have."

"No James, the following nights will be better."

They both slept, naked, expressing their love to each other, sharing one room, one bed, one blanket, one body. It is a night that the two of them will never forget. Maybe the following days will more exciting and passionate...

**Chapter Three: Pokemon Master**

After Ash finished competing in the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions, he was declared to be a Pokemon Master. He's still with the rest of the gang, Misty with her Togetic that evolved from her Togepi, and Brock with his Golem and of course, Pikachu!

Ash was planning to visit all the pokemon Gyms in these three regions so that he could inspect whether they are still training their Pokemons so that they will be stronger and tougher in their gym battles.

Ash went to Viridian City to visit the Viridian City gym. But not as suspected, Giovanni wasn't there but Jessie and James were there, as many city people say.

At that time Jessie and James were still sleeping, enjoying their good night sleep. James suddenly woke up and he immediately and dressed up

When James saw Ash and company, he immediately woke up Jessie so that she can already dress up. The good thing is Jessie, James and meowth were ready before Ash entered the gym.

"Hello, is anyone home. I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm here to battle the gym leader here. I heard that Giovanni went to Saffron City for some business and I would like to know who replaced him."

And two high pitched voices replied:

" Prepare for trouble,

Make it double

To protect the world from devastation,

To unite all peoples within our nation

To denounce the evils of truth and love,

To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie, James

Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth that's right"

" You two Jessie and James, I challenge you in a gym match so that i will know whether you are suitable to replace Giovanni for the meantime"


End file.
